Attack
by crazygal27
Summary: Short Two-shot. Emily thinks she is alone in her apartment, when she is grabbed from behind. Can she handle herself and get away from her attacker?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, just a short two-shot that popped into me head, hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Attack<p>

Emily Prentiss arrived home from work Wednesday evening, after a long, long day, filled with paperwork. She made her way into the kitchen and poured herself a small glass of wine. The brunette took a large gulp of the red liquid, before placing her glass down on the counter and heading to the bedroom.

Once inside the bedroom, Emily placed her glock down on her bedside table before opening her closet door and toeing off her shoes, kicking them inside the closet. She pulled out a long scrappy T-shirt and threw it down on the bed, before moving over to the stereo and putting on some music.

She swayed her way back over to the bed and began to remove her work clothes. She hung up her jacket in the closet, before peeling off her shirt and pants and throwing them into the laundry hamper.

Emily now stood in front of her bed in her bra and panties. She reached for the T-shirt on her bed, when suddenly a pair of hands forcefully grabbed hold of her hips and pulled her back against his body.

The brunette woman screamed out and pulled away from her attacker. Immediately pulling herself into Agent Prentiss mode, she swung her fist at the unknown man trespassing in her apartment. Within seconds of her fist colliding with her attacker's face, she used her foot to trip the tall stranger, causing him to fall down to the floor with a large thud.

Emily quickly jumped towards her gun, but stopped in her tracks as the man on the floor spoke. "Emily, calm down. It's just me." He shouted out, frantically.

She quickly glanced down at her attacker, finally concentrating on his appearance. "Hotch?"

"Of course it's me. What the hell was that for?" He asked, holding his hand to his eye, as he got to his feet.

"What do you mean, what was that for?" She yelled at him. "I'm stood here in my apartment in my underwear when I get grabbed from behind and the only man who has a key to my apartment isn't supposed to be back till tomorrow evening." She added as her hand collided with his chest. She then grabbed the T-shirt of off the bed and threw it on.

"I managed to get away early and thought I would come home and surprise my girlfriend." He took a few steps back from the angry woman in front of him. "So, Surprise!" He added, cheerfully.

"You could have just came into the room and said 'surprise', rather than scaring me half to death." Her tone softened slightly as she took in his swollen eye. "Ouch, that looks sore."

"You think?" He pulled her into his arms. "At least next time I go away, I won't have to worry about anything happening to you. You can clearly take care of yourself."

She let out a small sigh, before brushing her fingers lightly over Hotch's face. "I'm sorry, but this is your fault."

"I know." Hotch pressed a light kiss to her forehead. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"You're just lucky I didn't have my gun."

"Ooooo, there's a nice image." Hotch said, with a grin on his face.

"What is?" Emily asked with an eyebrow raised at her boyfriend.

"You in your underwear with your gun." He tugged lightly on her T-shirt, flashing her a teasing smile.

"Behave yourself Hotchner." Emily pulled away from the dark haired man and headed towards the bedroom door.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To get you some ice for your face." With that said, she exited the room.

Less than a minute later she returned with a bag of frozen peas, to find Aaron Hotchner sprawled out on her bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey,<strong>

**Don't really know were this idea came from.**

**Next chapter will be Hotch explaining his black eye to the team.**

**Please feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think of this.**

**Will update soon,**

**Jade xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, big apologies for the delay in posting this chapter. My computer hasn't been working for a long time and then when I finally got it working again I couldn't manage to connect it to the internet. **

**This really didn't go the way I wanted it to, but I got there in the end. My computer kept deleting it, so I've written it four times and each one has been different.**

Aaron Hotchner and Emily Prentiss arrived at work together the next morning and made their way to their retrospective desks.

Hotch spent the whole morning in his office, refusing to leave in case he would have to explain to his team that his girlfriend had given him a black eye. He figured that he could get away with it if he didn't leave his office until the rest of the team had gone home for the day and if they came into his office he would just keep his head down and keep his sore eye turned away from them.

This was a perfect plan except for one small problem, he was desperate for a hot cup of coffee. He inwardly cursed himself for not grabbing a coffee when he came in this morning.

Glancing down into the bullpen, he spotted Emily standing up and heading towards the break room, for a cup of coffee no doubt.

He quickly pulled out his cell and sent his girlfriend a text message, praying she hadn't left her phone on her desk.

Emily entered the break room and made her way over to the coffee machine, when her cell buzzed and her text tone rang.

'Hey beautiful. Please please please can you bring me some coffee x'

The dark haired woman chuckled as she read the text and swiftly typed back her reply.

Aaron was sat staring at his cell on his desk. He practically launched himself at it when it sounded.

'Oh I don't know if you deserve any coffee after scaring me half to death last night x'

Hotch let out a sigh. He'd had a feeling Emily wasn't going to make today any easier for him.

'I thought the black eye was punishment enough for that :('

'Not even close :P'

Hotch let out another sigh, before texting his reply.

'Emily please x'

Emily smirked to herself as she started making the coffee.

'Why don't you come down and make it yourself? You have a sore eye, there's nothing wrong with your legs x'

'You know why. I don't want to explain this to the team x'

The female profiler had just finished making the two cups of coffee, as she wrote back another message.

'Why should I bring you some coffee?'

'Because I have something for you up here x'

Emily was truly intrigued now. She put her cell away and took hold of the two cups of coffee, before making her way up to Aaron's office.

She walked into his office, as he stood holding the door open for her. "What you got for me?" She asked excitedly.

"Coffee first." He said in his usual stern tone.

Emily's eyes narrowed into a glare as she eyed him suspiciously, contemplating whether to give him his coffee or try to get her gift first. "Fine." She replied after much deliberation.

Hotch took the hot drink from her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Thank you."

"So, where's my gift?"

"I never said you were getting a gift." He said teasingly.

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't. I said I had something for you, I didn't say it was a gift." He flashed her his dimples.

"So what have you got me?"

"Here." Hotch held out a few files filled with paperwork. "I noticed your pile wasn't as big as everyone else's. I wouldn't want them to think I was showing any favouritism."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Emily practically shouted. "Are you looking for a matching pair of black eyes?" She asked, striding towards the smug looking man before her.

Hotch placed his coffee down on his desk behind as the angry woman approached him. He took hold of her wrist as soon as she was close enough, before she could do any more damage. "Thank you for the coffee, Em." He pressed a firm kiss to her forehead, and kept hold of her wrist as he moved her towards the door.

Emily knew she couldn't very well punch him at work, but she had to get him back for this. She gave him a dig in the stomach when he released her arms and ran off down the stairs through the bullpen and towards Garcia's room.

Emily walked into the room without knocking, "Garcia, Hotch wants to see everybody in his office, can you come now?"

"Anything for our bossman." She replied, standing and following the brunette out of her office.

On their journey to Hotch's office they collected JJ, Reid and Morgan, before dragging Rossi away from his paperwork.

Emily led the pack into their supervisor's office.

"What are you all doing in here?" Hotch asked, keeping his eye turned away from the group.

"Emily said you wanted to see us all." Dave answered, sounding confused.

Hotch shot Emily a glare, with his head still turned slightly away from her. "Well Emily was obviously mistaken. I didn't ask to see you?"

"Why aren't you looking at us Hotch?" Emily asked innocently, a smirk playing on her features.

"Is something wrong sir?" Garcia asked, concerned laced throughout her voice.

"No nothing is wrong, now can you all please get back to work?"

"Not until you tell us what's going on." Morgan informed him. "Why won't you look at us?"

Hotch let out a long sigh before slowly turning to face his team.

"Oh my God Hotch, what happened?" JJ asked moving towards the desk.

"Did Strauss do that to you?" Morgan asked with a chuckle, remembering that he had just gotten back from a trip with Strauss last night.

"No, the person who did this to me is much worse than Strauss." Hotch said, thinking that if he was going to have to explain this, he might as well have a bit of fun with it.

"Hey." Emily protested against his comment, without even thinking about it.

"You did this to him?" Dave questioned, raising an eyebrow at the female profiler.

"Well yeah." She replied, dropping her head slightly. "But it was his fault."

"What did you do?" Dave asked staring over at his injured friend.

"Nothing… I scared her, but I didn't deserve this." Hotch quickly defended.

"You grabbed me from behind when I was half naked and supposed to be alone in my apartment." Emily combated, smirking at his uneasy expression.

"You've got quite the swing on you Em." Garcia praised, as she got a closer look at Hotch's eye.

"Yeah, I'm impressed." Morgan added.

"Wait a minute." Hotch protested. "Why are you encouraging her? She hit me."

"Aaron you sound like a five year old girl." Emily told him. "I said I was sorry."

He opened his mouth to respond but closed it again, as he glanced around at the rest of his team. "Can you all get back to work?"

Reid, JJ and Garcia left the room first.

Dave wandered out next, turning before he left. "Go easy on him Em, he's wounded." He teased.

"Yeah, don't hurt him too much." Morgan added, as he followed Rossi out of the office.

Once Aaron and Emily were alone, he stood and moved in front of her. "Did I really deserve that?"

"Yep." Emily ran the back of her fingers over his bruised eye, before pulling herself up onto her tiptoes and pressing a soft kiss to the swollen area. "At least now you don't have to hide in here all day. Really, I've done you a favour."

"Okay, are we finally even yet?"

"I guess so." Emily said after some thought.

"Good, now do you wanna know what I really have for you?" He asked, with a grin.

"So you did have something for me all along?" He nodded. "Well you do know if you had have just given it to me, the team wouldn't have had to find out that I beat you up."

"I wonder how long before they let it drop."

"I'd say at least a few weeks." She giggled softly. "Now, what'd you get me."

Aaron moved over to his desk and pulled out a long black, velvet box and held it out to her.

Emily's eyes widened as she opened up the box, to reveal a beautiful diamond necklace, a necklace she had been eyeing up in the shop window for months now. "Aaron it's beautiful."

"Just like you." He took it out of the box and put in on her. "I've seen you looking at it more than once."

"Yeah and I know how expensive it is. It's too expensive…"

"Nothing is too expensive for you." he pressed a kiss to her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Emily grinned at the amazing man in front of her. "But we're not even anymore, I owe you for this."

"This is a gift, you don't owe me anything, but I would appreciate it if you could keep the team off my case."

"I'll see what I can do. Reid and JJ probably won't tease you at all. Give Garcia one of your famous stern stares and she'll leave you alone. And I could always give Morgan and Rossi black eyes, then you'd all match."

"Sounds like a plan." He chuckled softly.

They shared one more passionate kiss before getting back to work. Emily held a grin on her face all day long as she felt the extra weight on her neck and Hotch could barely keep his eyes off her for the remainder of the day.

**Hey,**

**Hope you enjoyed this.**

**Thank you for the many reviews for the first chapter,**

**Sorry again about the wait.**

**Please review,**

**Jade xxx**


End file.
